Eres molesta
by Zarite
Summary: Atención; Ligero Spoiler. A pesar de todo el tiempo que él pensó que no volvería a verla se equivoco. Ella estaba en sus brazos, pero no sería para siempre, moría.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

**E**res molesta.

·

·

·

Toco con suavidad su mano desnuda entre las suyas, aquel molesto guante negro había desaparecido dejando ver unas manos pequeñas y suaves, él curvo los labios ligeramente viendo las manos de la chica que yacía herida en el suelo.

Con sus dedos acarició sus pómulos, delineo sus labios y luego mordió él su boca.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Oh, se acordaba. La muy tonta pensó que podría detenerlos a él y Naruto, se interpuso en la batalla y salió herida, tenía la boca sucia por la tierra y los cabellos rosas manchados de sangre de su propia cabeza.

¿Moriría sin verle de nuevo? ¿Acaso ella no quería verlo? Si tanto lo deseaba solo tenía que volver abrir sus ojos y verlo, joder, no era nada más. Solo mirarlo con sus ojos verdes y formar una sonrisa de bienvenida.

No pedía gran cosa. ¿O sí?

Con frialdad miro de soslayo como Naruto escupía sangre e intentaba llegar hasta él y Sakura, frunció las cejas.

Es tú culpa, tú maldita culpa joder, pensó con ojos llenos de ira a Naruto. Ese idiota no debió traerla en la lucha que ellos dos querían tener desde hacia mucho.

Naruto parecía más dolido por la mirada de Sasuke que por sus heridas, agacho la cabeza.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos viendo la figura de Sakura, ahora le parecía pequeña y casi se atrevió a pensar frágil, aunque cuando le golpeó con chakra en su puño parecía otra cosa. Sus ojos negros vagaron en el rostro de Sakura y pudo comprobar que la chica había cambiada mucho. Sus pestañas largas y espesas, su cabello rosa corto y algo revuelto, sus mejillas, su boca, su nariz, su figura, sus brazos...

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

Hace meses atrás, cuando intento quitarle la vida, si no hubiese sido por Kakashi tal vez lo hubiera echo, y tal vez también ahora estaría más perdido que antes. Sakura no podía ser su luz, lo sabía, nadie podría, nadie le entendería, ni Naruto con sus fanfarronas palabras de paz y demás cursilerías, ni Kakashi con la mirada baja hablando de sus amigos muertos, ni la Hokage pidiendo que vuelva como cuando era un niño, mi Iruka que tal vez le sonreiría si volvía, nadie le entendía, no sabían nada de él, sin embargo Sakura no lo entendía pero lo apoyaba cuando le mandaba una mirada herida, cuando sus ojos verdes ligeramente brillaban y luego se apagaban dejándolo ir.

Fue la única que perdió más que los demás. Lo dejó ir y también lo intento recuperar con más sentimientos que los demás de sus amigos, Sakura había crecido y comprendido que por más que ella se empeñara en traerlo de nuevo él no volvería, nada sería como antes.

Sasuke no podría jurar fidelidad a una villa como Konoha, no podría volver a estar entre sus camaradas y también cerca de Sakura.

Ella solo sufriría más si lo viera alejado de los demás, más que antes de que se marchara.

Formo una mueca cuando sintió su débil respiración, su pecho subía lentamente, y con esa lentitud bajaba.

Molesta, pensó. Sakura era molesta, joder, molestaba todo su ser, hacia temblar todo en él, haciéndolo indefenso en algunos aspectos, Sakura era molesta, y ahora más que nunca le molestaba, porque estaba muriendo.

Sus ojos ónix miraron los párpados de la chica, empezó a abrir los ojos con suavidad, Sasuke recargo su cabeza un poco en el pecho de Sakura, solo dilo una vez más, quiso susurrar.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura quedaron grabados en su mente, no necesita el sharingan para grabar lo que trasmitió en esa primeriza mirada.

Sasuke le miro y ella a él, Sakura formo una sonrisa dócil en sus pálidos labios, Sasuke una linea tensa.

—Sasuke-kun—balbuceó con cierto recelo, Sasuke miro la boca de Sakura, un hilo de sangre corría por ella, limpialo _y tal vez pare_, susurro dentro de sí.

Se agacho un poco y tuvo la tentación de bajar la mano, solo una caricia y tal vez todo vuelva a ser como era antes.

Sakura tosió y Sasuke se perdió entre sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que mandar esa mirada? ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa la última vez que estaría el equipo 7 reunido? ¿Por qué no podía solo acariciar la mancha carmín?

Relamió sus labios, Sakura formo otra sonrisa débil.

—No fue culpa de nadie.—susurro, él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Qué no fue culpa de nadie? ¡Habían muerto sus seres queridos! ¡Había sido separado de los que más amaba!

¿De quién fue la culpa? De Konoha.

_No mires así_, quiso gruñir, ella se toco el pecho cerca de su corazón, se golpeo con los dedos.

—Ellos viven ahí Sasuke-kun.—susurro—Oto-san, Oka-san, Aniki.—nombro con suavidad, Sasuke apretó los labios.

_No des esa mirada_, gruño.

¿Ella sabía que moriría?

Haruno curvo los labios y a Sasuke le pareció ver un brillo, el Uchiha quedo quieto.

—Sasuke-kun...—lo nombro con cariño, Sakura alzo la mano y le acarició la mejilla, manchando con sangre.

Sasuke Uchiha vio como su compañera y amiga del equipo 7 moría. Murió entre sus brazos, al rededor de su cuerpo, Sakura no vio como él le acarició por última vez la mancha carmín de los labios, tampoco cuando él apretó sus manos con fuerza. Un sabor amargo fluyo por su cuerpo, más amargo que la venganza, más amargo que la muerte de sus seres queridos, más amargo que los lazos _rotos _con Naruto.

Tan amargo que doblo su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas, viéndose las manos, quedando grabada en su retina los ojos verdes y esa sonrisa.

Los odiaba, los odiaba, odiaba a Konoha, odiaba a Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura. Sin embargo mientras más se repetía que los odiaba su vista se nublaba.

¿Llovía?

El odio que sentía se cernía con más fuerza, pero hubo una vez que alguien le dijo _'El odio al veces puede ser confundido con amor Sasuke-kun, la primera vez que lo sentimos estamos tan confundidos y odiamos estar confundido, ¿No crees?' _

—Molesta—gritó con fuerza.—¡Eres molesta!


End file.
